


Tattoo Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [103]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Tattoo Soulmate!AU

For the past few years, your soulmate had been getting tattoos, even though all tattoos were supposed to be consented by both soulmates. You weren’t really sure how he was getting them, all tattoo shops were government owned and you had to have both soulmates there. Honestly, you didn’t mind, you just wished you knew what they meant. It was like seeing art in a museum, but there was no explanation, you just had to figure it out. It was difficult to hide the tattoos from your friends, they were all pretty judgmental when it came to soulmate tattoos. They all believed that they should have some really deep meaning, something that would signify your undying love. You however, thought it was just a chance to have some really cool art on your body.

While watching the news one morning, you saw a story about a guy named Michael Clifford who was being tried in court for getting a tattoo without the consent of his soulmate, who was yet to be found. Getting a tattoo was serious, and something you could be arrested for, as ridiculous as that seemed to you. You skipped past the channel, assuming it was just another meaningless celebrity story, and continued with your day. You covered your tattoos with makeup and went to work.

As you got there, everyone in the break room was watching the trial. You still had about half an hour until your shift started, so you sat down and watched with your coworkers. You were staring at the t.v. completely unaware that your leg was in the way of where people were walking. Your coworker was passing by with his water bottle, which unfortunately wasn’t closed correctly. He tripped over your foot and spilled it all over your arm. Trying to hide your tattoos, you grabbed your bag and ran off to the bathroom to clean up.

As you cleaned off your arm, you saw the makeup coming right off your tattoos. You pulled your makeup out of your bag and were about to start applying it when your boss walked in. 

“Hey y/n, I heard you-”

You froze and said frantically, “Please, you have to understand, my soulmate got them, but you can’t tell anyone, you know what happens when people get tattoos without government permission!”

She moved your hand away from the tattoo and gasped, “Y/n, you need to get to the trial in Sydney.”

“What, why?”

“Because those are the tattoos Michael Clifford was arrested for.”

She told you to leave work immediately, so you went home and started to research. You had the same tattoos as Michael, and the one way he wouldn’t be charged, was if you were there to say you consented to them. You booked a flight to Sydney and left that night. 

When you arrived, you took a cab straight to the courthouse. There were flocks of people who were protesting the government’s harsh rules, and you couldn’t get through at first. You shoved and pushed people out of your way until you were finally at the front. You saw a policeman and stopped him.

“Officer, please, you have to let me in, I’m Michael’s soulmate.”

He rolled his eyes, “We’ve heard that a lot today, if you are his soulmate, let’s see those tattoos.”

You pulled up your jacket sleeve to show your arm band and pleaded with tears in your eyes, “Please.”

He looked over your tattoo quickly, and then pretended to look away while you ran past him. You ran up the steps and into the courtroom as quickly as you could. As you burst into the court room, everyone turned and stared at you. The security grabbed a hold of you and started dragging you away but you shouted out, “Please! I’m his soulmate!” The judge allowed you to come forward, and when you removed your jacket, they saw your tattoos.

Michael stood up and smiled, “Oh my god.”

You turned towards the judge and sighed, “I fully consent to all the tattoos Michael received.”

She spoke coldly, “But this is after the fact that he got them. It doesn’t matter if you consent at this point, he is still guilty.”

You wiped away your tears and stood your ground, “No, that’s ridiculous! I love my tattoos! Maybe the way he got them wasn’t legal , but nobody was hurt!”

“Miss-”

“No! I just found my soulmate, the man I’m supposed to spend my life with, and you’re going to take him away from me? You’re going to make him go to jail for ten years for getting a tattoo that I love? How does that make sense?”

The courtroom murmured and the judge looked at you slightly annoyed, “What he did was illegal.”

You walked over to Michael and held his hand, “The law is that I have to give my consent, it doesn’t state when. I’m giving my consent now, therefore, it’s not illegal.”

Your hand was clasped tightly around Michael’s, and you were more nervous than ever. The judge sighed, “Case dismissed,” and pounded the gavel down. 

You turned to Michael and smiled, “You couldn’t have just waited, and not gotten arrested?”

He grinned and hugged you, “I could’ve, but then you wouldn’t be here.”

 


End file.
